Play mats provide soft surfaces on which an infant can be placed, usually on a floor, as a safe, clean environment, typically for the pre-crawling development stage. Some such mats carry graphics or other images that are designed to visually stimulate the infant when on his/her stomach. Some mats are used with a superstructure that extends over the infant, from which entertaining or educating/interactive objects may be suspended, for stimulating the infant when on his/her back. Improvements in the design and configuration of such mats, and other image displays for pre-crawling infant development, are continually sought.